


FanGirlz

by Missyswife37



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crazy shit happens, Drinking, Fangirls, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/pseuds/Missyswife37
Summary: Us Fangirlz love to dream about J2What happens when those dreams become a fic?Crazy shit happens





	1. What Fangirls Do for Cheap Thrills

You weren't supposed to hurt him!" exclaimed Mari, pushing Jessie's shoulder while eyeing the lead pipe in her grasp.  
Realizing what she had done, Jessie dropped the pipe, letting it clatter to the ground. Jared Padalecki was sprawled out on the ground groaning, clutching his head.  
"Shit! We need to get him out of this alley and into the van." said Jessie as she hefted up his legs, signaling Mari to grab his shoulders.  
"OH My Chuck! I didn't think he'd be so damn heavy!" Mari struggling to walk backwards to the van, parked at the mouth of the alley they were in.  
a muffled sound came from Jared's pocket...

"If I was you, I'd wanna be me too"  
"I'd wanna be me too"

It was his phone....

The girls looked at each other, Mari almost dropped Jared, laughing.

finally getting him into the van, after some maneuvering, they signal to the driver of the van to get moving.

"T, go go! Step on it before Cliff comes out of the building looking for him!" yelled Jessie making sure there was no blood where she hit Jared's head. No blood but one hellva bump, man he was going to feel that when he woke up. Hitting the gas, T runs over the Winchester Way street sign that was just put up in honor of SPN. Ooops...

The girls drive to an old warehouse at the edge of town. T and the other girls get out of the van, trying to decide how best to get Jared inside, when a fourth girl walks out of the building toward them.

"Hey! What took you guys so long?" asked the fourth girl.

"Jessie decided to hit him over the head with a lead pipe." Mari with her hands on her hip.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You know what?...Never mind lets get him inside, Jensen is getting pissed." said the fourth girl as she helped carry Jared inside and plop him on the bed next to the other man that was tied up and gagged.

Jensen Ackles was not happy at all, tied and gagged on a bed, with four crazy fangirls. No telling what they wanted from him, not like he hasn't been in weirder situations, but hell at least he still had his boxer briefs on. As soon as the door opens and see the girls walking over with something Huge in their arms, Oh god! Its Jared! Now he's really pissed. Pulling on his bindings and muffled yelling behind the ball gag in his mouth, he makes his displeasure know.

" I know, Not my idea." said the fourth girl looking at him with sympathy, at Jared being knocked out. "Hey How am I tying Jared up?" the girl with the red hair....Jennie...was her name, not that Jensen was gonna remember their names after this, yelled over her shoulder to the other girls.

"Reverse Cowboy!" Yelled T pulling rope out of a duffle bag and handing it to her.

"Alrighty." said Jennie as she had Mari and Jessie help her get Jared sitting on Jensen's lap. Jennie first wraps the rope under Jensen's ankles and ties Jared's hands to them, then tied his ankles to Jensen's thighs to keep him there, he ass flushed with Jensen's cock.

Jensen's eyes widened as soon as he realized what was happening with his friend and himself, shit couldn't be going this way, no way! He knew this was going to get weird, but having sex with Jared? Not something he thought would ever happen. Sure he dreamt about it, but that's different then this, these girls were crazy! Jennie took the gag out of his mouth, he spent that brief time stretching his mouth.

Mari got the tube of lube out of the bag and handed it to Jessie. Popping the top and squeezing some on her fingers she made her way towards Jared's ass, slowly pushing against his hole. Jared let out a groan, coming to as he felt the pressure on his opening. Mari squeezed a good amount on her hand, as T cut away Jensen's briefs from his body. His cock standing up, Mari took him in hand to lather him up and lined him up to Jared's hole. Jennie and T pushed Jared down onto Jensen's member, causing both men to moan.

Jared was faced toward the ladies and couldn't figure out who he was sitting on, until Jensen whispered his name softly.  
"Move Jay, god please!"

Using leverage from Jensen's legs, Jared lifted up and came back down, groaning. The Girls stood there watching for a few minutes, pleased with their handy work, before they walked out of the warehouse.

"Finally! Have fun boys!" giggled Jessie as she shut the door behind her.

They were having fun. Jensen thirsted up into Jared hard, panting. They both were sweating and panting, Jared was close to coming. Jensen's cock being squeezed by his ass muscles, was the only warning he got. They were tied together and the only way Jensen could get his softening cock out of him was getting untied.

Hopefully the girls would be back soon to untie them.

<3 you my girls.


	2. Fangirlz 2: Don't Drink and Sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, and this time, the girls are definitely getting everything on tape.
> 
> For cyncitymojo, jessie_cristo, J2_Girlz.  
This is the sequel to What Fangirls will do for cheap thrills  
Enjoy

Creation and Misha Collins are hosting a boat party cruise at 2pm that day. Cyn, who just so happens to be a bar tender, volunteered for the gig.

"Hey Jennie!" Looking over at her best gal pal, sunbathing by the pool.

"Yea?" Said Jennie, pulling her shades up over her blue curly hair.

"Wanna go to a boat party?" Asked Cyn with a devilish grin.

"Sure!" Smiled Jennie, raising her eyebrows in anticipation.

"Wanna call the girls? Maybe we can get a repeat of what happened back in January." Picking up her cell to call Mari.

"Wait..What?" Asked Jennie, looking at her friend in confusion.

"Its a Creation party. J2 will be there." Assured Cyn with a devilish glare, dialing Mari's number.

Jennie laughed, remembering exactly what Cyn was talking about.

"I'll get T on the line, see if she's free. You know she's trying to retire from her firm."

Cyn shook her head, making her copper curls bounce " Remind Jessie to keep the lead pipe at home!"

That explained the glare she had thrown Jennie's way. They all knew about Cyn's massive crush she was sporting for Jared Padalecki, one of two main leads on the show Supernatural. She was pissed when she learned that Jessie, leader of their merry lil band of hatters, had hit him over the head with a lead pipe back in January.

Jennie flipped a stray blue curl out of her face and laughed as she sent T a text and called Jessie.  
Cyn, Jennie, Mari, Jessie and T all met poolside at the Boston Harbor Holiday Inn around 11:30.

T had booked it from New York after telling her boss a very important friend needed her for emotional support. Her boss knew of her friend, Jennie and the girl's emotional breakdown back in March, so it was no big deal.

Mari and Jessie were visiting a friend in Virginia, cut short to hop a plane to Mass. To join them.

Sitting poolside, drinking mojitos and fireball whiskey, the girls came up with a plan for tonight’s events.

After they finished their lunch and drinks, Cyn took off to the Harbor to meet the head person of the bar she would be tending, leaving the other four girls at the Hotel to get their plain in place before they had to meet the boat at 4pm.

In the lounge of the hotel there was a vending machine, T took notice that they sold sour gummy bears, Jared's favorite candy. She bought two bags to take as a gift, or peace offering, for the last time they met.

Mari plugged in her iPhone7 to make sure it was fully charged and her back up portable charger, in case there was anything important to tweet or post on Facebook, once they got to Jennie's suite.

Jennie and Jessie were looking for more information on the event on Jennie's laptop. Jessie wasn’t too keen on it being a YANA event because that meant J2 were there against their better judgement. The charity held no love for Jensen Ackles, the other main lead of the show, every hat knew this. Jensen only did the campaign to shut his annoying co worker up.

Going down to look at the schedule, Jessie noticed that J2 weren’t supposed to arrive on the boat until the party was in full swing around 9 pm. She could only imagine what kind of night they would have until then, hopefully Cyn plied them with plenty of booze.

The girls quickly changed into their bikini's (what's a boat party without bikini's and a body to go with them?) And headed out to the harbor to meet the boat. Since Cyn was a volunteer, she could have one guest, Jennie was it. So Jennie had to usher the other girls onto the boat via the kitchen galley. She flirted with the cabin boy who was standing out by the entrance, while the others snuck on through. Once she was sure they were on board safely, she kissed the cabin boy on the cheek and gave him her fake number, before taking her spot in line to get on herself.

They all met on the top deck, in the bar Cyn was tending. There was a small stage set up in the back of the room where Louden Swain was playing. Rich Speight Jr was over by the bar flirting with Cyn and a waitress.

For six hours, Cyn tends the bar, keeping an eye out for security, and finding ways to keep them heavily plied with alcohol, while the other girls danced, drank and laughed at the guest panels, so far the party was like a mini con.

Misha took the stage to introduce Jensen Ackles. Looking Hot AF as always, Jensen began to belt out the words to Brother in his whiskey rough voice. He was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a grey loose t-shirt and his AKF baseball cap.

Fan girls screaming, flashes of light from camera phones filled the air and drinks were being ordered by the gallon.

Jessie and T pointed out the tall, slender, long haired, gorgeous Jared Padalecki who was standing at the front of the crowd watching Jensen perform. An awed starry eyed look on his face was captured in a photo taken by Mari.

After Jensen's set, both J's head for the bar. Sitting down, the bar tender smiles at both of them. "What can I get for you Mr. Ack...Jensen and Jared? “said Cyn.

"I don’t care, I just wish he wasn’t here." Said Jared to Jensen.

" Darling, what do u suggest for a good drink? I think Jay might need something adventurous tonight." Replied Jensen smiling.

A girl with Blue curly hair and a skimpy tie-dye bikini, bounced up to the bar " Cyn, sweetheart, can I have a Caipirinha?"

" Jennie, love, you know you cant drink those, they knock u on your ass, I’m not carrying you back to the hotel." Said Cyn aspirated.

Jared smirked and Jensen huffed a laugh at the girl as she pouted at the bartender.

"Please, Cyn. I promise I'll only have one. Then its whiskey for the rest of the night." Fluttery her eyelashes and smiling big.

"Ugh! I swear girl, if I have to carry your ass, I'm dumping you in the Harbor." Giving a sigh, Cyn gave in to Jennie’s dangerous puppy dog eyes, sometimes she swears the girl had perfected it better than Jared.

"What’s in that drink? Never heard of it before." Asked Jensen, noticing the blue haired girl’s look, damn! He thought Jared’s puppy look was lethal, this girl has him beat!

" Its a Brazilian cocktail, made with cachaça, sugar, and lime, in an old fashion glass. Would you like one? They are really good, but my girl cant really have more than one." Said Cyn getting a muddler out to make the drink.

" If it takes my mind of David Getter, yes please!" Said Jared.

The mention of their annoying stalker from Canadagraphs, made Jennie smile. Sitting in a stool next to the guys, without missing a beat, Jennie sang " Like a good stalker, he's always there." In the tune of All State Insurance. Making both the J's laugh.

Cyn made three Caipirinhas, setting them in front of her customers with a smile. Looking over Jensen's shoulder, she could spot T walking towards them.

"Ummm...Jensen, Jared....umm...Hi, I’m a big fan." Said T, trying to control her giddiness, holding out the packets of gummy bears to Jared.

"These for me? Thanks Doll." Said Jared accepting the gummies and standing up to hug the small woman in a bright teal bikini.

"Hey Dollface! You want a mojito? I'm buying!" smiled Jennie at the woman being crushed by Jared.

"Thanks Sweetcheeks." winking at her as Jared let go, so she could find a seat at the bar.

"Anytime, love." replied Jennie smiling at her as Cyn pulled a pitcher of Raspberry lime Mojito mix off the shelf and poured her a glass.

"Wow, do u know everyone here, Jennie?" asked Jensen, noticing most the people around them stopped to talk to the blue haired girl.

After the Caipirinhas were gone and half a dozen shots of Crown Royal were taken, a very buzzed Jensen decided to order another round of Caipirinhas for him and Jared, the blue haired girl...Jennie...had refused and ordered a fireball whiskey instead.

Once their drinks were settled in front of them, Jensen took one of the packets of gummy bears from Jared and poured them into their drinks.

"Waste of perfectly good gummy bears" Jared said shaking his head.

Smirking at Jared as he took a drink from his glass, catching a gummy bear between his teeth and sucking it seductively passed his lips, Jensen followed the action with booze filled eyes and licked his lips.

Every time a gummy bear sacrifices itself the bar tender hands out roses with a shot.

Movement from the other side of the bar catch his attention as the girl in the teal bikini put her empty glass down.

"Excuse me, Cyn. I'd like to buy that girl a pitcher of mojitos for giving Jared the gummies." said Jensen still watching Jared suck on the candy, how he wished it was him in Jared's mouth instead.

Jensen didn't forget that single moment that brought them both out of their secret pining and into each others arms. Incredibly, it took an incident of kidnapping to make it happen.

He's reminiscing on that fateful day when a vision in a white bikini graces his blurry eyes. He tries to focus because he swears he owes this girl a fruit basket or something. She's gotta be the one that...Naw

"Oh My God! Jennie! T! Cyn! What are you ladies doing here?!" A dark haired girl slinging her arm around Jennie's shoulder, looking a little tipsy.

"Hey Jess! You need a drink? I'm buying for my chicas tonight!" Said Jennie smiling and laughing.  
“Jessie Cristo, Jared and Jensen. Jared and Jensen, Jessie. Our fearless leader and best friend!” Said Jennie, introducing them.

“Hello boys, big fan.” Said Jessie, in a fake British accent.

“Hi Jessie nice to meet you. Pull up a stool and have a drink with us. “ Said Jared, liking how the girl tried to imitate Crowley, a demon character from their show.

The majority of the party is died down.

Cyn slides a shot of vodka toward Jessie and asks "truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Replied Jessie smirking knowing where this was going.

"Do u love someone is this room?" Asked Cyn looking the dark haired girl in the eye.

"Yes." Said Jessie firmly , glancing towards the other side of the room where Mari sat playing with her phone and nursing a Jack and coke.

Jessie takes the shot, grimaces at the taste of the vodka sliding down her throat.

Cyn then slides a shot to Jennie "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me, baby!" Smirked Jennie.

Rolling her eyes, she should of known Jennie will do anything for a dare. " I dare you to suck on this lemon for 5 minutes."

"Easy peasy!" Said Jennie putting the lemon in her mouth and sucked.

Jared and Jensen couldn’t help but watch what was going on between the three, intrigued by Jessie's answer and the brief glance toward the girl at the other end of the bar in a black bikini and Jennie's eagerness to accept the Dare, they wanted in on the drinking game.

After the 5 minutes were up, Jennie knocked back her shot with a woot.

Cyn refilled Jessie shot glass with vodka "truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Mari in front of everyone." Looking at her deadpan.

Jessie got up from her stool and walked over to where Mari sat, grabbed her phone and her hand, walking them both back to Jessie's seat and planted a kiss on her lips. Mari sat down a little spaced out from the kiss, but Jessie had just planted their plan firmly in place. Handing Mari her phone and giving her a smile as she downed the shot.

T suddenly started giggling beside Jennie. When everyone turned to see what had her in hysterics, they noticed her pitcher was almost empty. The boys eyebrows raised almost in unison, impressed by how quickly she caught up.  
At this point the party had died down, only Louden Swain and a few crew members remained to pack up the gear.

Cyn refilled Jennie's glass "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your favorite type of porn? Het, girl on girl or..." glancing at the guys "guy on guy?" Asked Cyn slyly.

Jennie took a minute to answer. " I'd have to say my favorite is guy on guy."

Jensen smirked, yea he knew what she was thinking. That had become his favorite too, but only with Jared.

She took the shot, making a face cause she still had the taste of lemon in her mouth.

While watching the girls play their game, Jared was getting tipsy, working the last of his soaked gummy bears out of his glass with his tongue, while rubbing his hand up and down Jensen's jean clad thigh.

Cyn grabbed another shot glass from under the bar and sat it in front of Jared as she filled it with Vodka. "Truth or Dare?"

Staring at the bar tender, trying to think of what to say, his alcohol filled brain was not working at the moment. "Truth."

Startled by his answer Cyn has to think on what she is gonna ask him, not wanting to reveal she’s a hat fan.

After a moment she says " Is it truly a hobby of yours to find random definitions in the urban dictionary?" The other girls relax knowing what a tense moment that was for her.

Jared smiles, dimples on display "Yes it is" as he chuckles and takes the shot.

Jennie nods to Cyn, as she goes to get another glass from under the bar, singling her approval and encouragement.

Cyn sets the glass down in front of Jensen and fills it "Truth or Dare?"

Looking around the room, he sees that there are still a few band members and stragglers in the bar. "Truth" looking back at Cyn as he raises one eyebrow.

" Do u manscape?" Not able to hold a straight face and making everyone laugh.

"You laugh! You don’t know how NOT easy that is." Chuckles Jensen as he downed his shot.

Everyone laughs again at his answer, T almost falling off her stool.

Trying to calm down, Cyn pours vodka into Jessie's shot glass. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I Dare u to take that shot off of Mari's cleavage!"

Mari looks at Cyn with wide eyes, face getting flushed, as Jessie picks up the glass and snuggles it in between Mari's top. Mari handed Cyn her phone so her hands would be free to steady Jessie if she had to. Leaning in, her lips made contact with both the rim of the glass and Mari's breasts, she took the shot.  
The boys were impressed and really drunk. They watched as Cyn went to fill Jennie's glass. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare"

"I Dare you to kiss T" the girls all laughed, knowing T was happily married and her hubby already thought Jennie was a 'wild one' that corrupted his well mannered wife ( he was joking when he said that).

Jennie turned toward T, who was nursing her last glass of mojito, and leaned in. She gave her a chaste kiss to the mouth, slowly pulling away.

"What was that for?" T slurred.

"Cause I love ya mama!" Said Jennie giggling taking the shot.

By now T is wasted and Mari isn’t drinking cause she's the girl's ride back to the Hotel.

By now everyone was so distracted no one noticed the bar had emptied, the boat should be at the docks and everyone who was at the party has disembarked for the night.

Cyn fills Jensen's glass "Truth or Dare?"

Jensen looks around and notices no one besides them are in the room "Dare."

"I Dare u to kiss Jared" squeaks Cyn.

Laughing a full body laugh, Jensen had seen this coming, he takes Jared's face in his hands and kisses him. Jared moans into the kiss, opening himself up for Jensen's tongue to explore the inside of his alcohol drench mouth, he could taste the sweetness of the gummies on his tongue as they tangled together. Slowly pulling away from Jared's lips, he took the shot.

The boys didn’t notice Cyn had the phone in her hands that she was recording the whole kiss.  
"Wow that was HOT!" Said Jennie "Cyn can I get another shot?"  
Jensen looks at Jennie and says “that's for lil miss guy on guy!”  
Making Jennie snort laugh.

Jared is drunk drunk, drunk on Jensen and his kiss and drunk on the booze.

Jensen is...well he's there! Nesnej is pretty much at the bar.  
Cyn takes a deep breath and fills Jared's glass "Truth or Dare?"

Jared side glances Jensen, thinks to himself if this doesn’t turn into sex soon I'm probably gonna pass out. "Dare."

"I dare you to bend sweet Jensen over that pool table and pound his ass but good. Jessie has lube if you need it, darlin. "

Jared's mouth hangs open in shock, not knowing if this woman is a mind reader or not. He grabs Jensen up and walks him over to the pool table.  
Unaware that the girls were recording them on Mari’s phone.

Jared whispers " I've been waiting and wanting to do this all nite."

"So have I, Jay." Replies Jensen as he bends over the surface of the table, making stray balls clack together that were left out.

Jared gently pulls Jensen's pants down to his knees, as he undoes his belt.

He could feel the girl's eyes on them from behind, but he didn’t care. Jared snapped open the lube, squeezed out a drop onto his fingers and began to rub around Jensen's rim, making the man moan into the felt top of the pool table.

"You prepped?" Asked Jared sliding two fingers in side of him, stretching his muscle.

" Yea, never know when your gonna get kidnapped again." Answered Jensen as Jared thrusts into him, burying himself balls deep inside Jensen’s gorgeous ass.

Tbc


	3. Fangirlz: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: What happened after the epic Truth or Dare?

It was 5 am and Mari still felt wide awake, despite a rather eventful day, evening and yeah... night. After everyone but the girls and J2 had left the boat, things had gone wiiild... and even Cyn had finally downed the one or other caipi or vodka.

Being the designated driver wasn't always easy, but the one Jack n coke had been a slight consolation.That and.... oh, probably most of the events that had happened after Jessie had entered the show. Mari grinned.

They were back in their suite. She had seen to it that J2 got their ride home and then she had more or less wrestled her friends into the rental and later into the suite.T was lying on the queen-sized bed, snoring softly. Every now and then she'd mumble something unintelligible about mojitos and gummy bears.

On one king-sized bed was Jennie and Cyn, the terrific twins... or was it terrible twins? Although the provided duvet was king sizes as well, the two played hog the blanket in their sleep.

On the other king, Mari's left leg was half buried under Jessie's, who had her arm flung across Mari's torso and her head molded into her shoulder. Somehow Mari had managed to wrestle her arms free, though, drawing lazy circles on Jessie's back in an attempt to lull herself to sleep.

But after what she had witnessed on the boat, there was no way she could sleep. Carefully stretching her right arm so she wouldn't wake Jessie, she fumbled for her iphone.

Half of the night, Mari hadn't been sure where the phone had been and who had been doing what with it. She knew Cyn had it at a point and that she'd been taking pics. So, that was a start.

Pulling up the gallery, the very first pic... or last, since it had been taken last, showed a starry eyed T trying to save the good mojito after a spill from dripping to the floor by licking it off the bar. Mari snorted and glanced at sleeping T.

*ding*

The messenger going off made Mari focus on the screen again. She quickly silenced it so it wouldn’t bother any of the sleeping beauties.

Sandy: You still up? Or again? How was the party?

Mari smiled. Jennie and Cyn had made sure all of the other hats knew exactly where they'd be that night.

Mari: Still up. One Jack and coke doesn't knock me out. Just tucked the "kids" in bed. Lol.

Sandy: Kids?

Mari: Tbird, Cyn, Jennie... and Jessie kinda fell asleep on me.

Sandy: Ah, lmao. Literally?

Mari: Yeah. But it's fine. I like it. And I sure as hell won't wake her up. She sleeps little enough as is.

Mari looked down in the dim light and then pressed a kiss on the top of Jessie's head.

Sandy: Yes. Don't we know that? Sooo... curious here. How was the party? Did you see them?

Instead of a reply, Mari sent the first pic of the boys she found... Jared smiling goofily at Jensen who was wrestling with a vodka soaked gummy bear between his lips.

Sandy: No WAY! Holy cow!!!

Mari: there's tons more...

A new chat window opened.

DD: Ciao Mari. I see you're up. Did you see them?

Mari: Yeah we did, DD... hold on.

Mari proceeded to create a three way chat between Sandy, DD and herself. Most of the hat girlz were sleeping but for these two in Europe their days had just started.

Mari: Morning girlz. I'll send you two some pics but I really have to *tell* you what else happened.

DD: Oh, exciting?

Mari: try hot!

Sandy: how hot?

DD: How hot??

Mari: lol. Don't ya jinx it. (Sends more pics)

Mari: Holy guacamole....

DD: What's it?

Mari: I think Cyn filmed IT!!!

Sandy: ???

DD: what?

Mari: them KISSING... and more?

Sandy: more? MORE?

Mari: wait. I'll tell you... then I'll show you.

***

Mari: (is writing)... so then finally Jessie pitched up. I was still sitting in my chair, trying to figure out which pics to delete so there'd be enough space for pics of the boys. I mean... I couldn't hear all that was said... but Jessie really did it. I would've died on the spot. Lol. She pulled Crowley's “Hello boys, big fan.” - line. British accent n all.

Cyn picked up right away, plunking a vodka down in front of Jessie asking "Truth or Dare?" So they started that game. Not sure what all got truth and dared but at one point Jessie came over, grabbed my hand... lol.

She kinda took my phone and pulled me over to where they were. And then she kissed me. Right in front of them. Butterflies, I tell ya.

Sandy: lol. Cool.

Mari: lol. No interruptions. It's early here. I might not be drunk but I'm getting sleepy. And Jennie just started talking about pink elephants being naughty with blue kangaroos... now that is distracting enough

DD: lol.

Mari: ok... where was I? Oh yeah... Cyn then filled Jennie's glass and truth or dared her. So truth it was about fav kind of porn. You shouldve seen the look the boys shared when Jennie said guy on guy Anyways, downing shots, truthing truths, daring dares...

Cyn asked Jared if it is truly a hobby of his to find random definitions on Urban Dictionary... and that's a yes! Haha. Then Jensen kinda dropped an epiphany about manscaping, and T almost fell off her chair cos of it. Man, she was really drunk... I think she emptied a whole caipi or mojito pitcher by herself.

And then... I tell you when Cyn's conscious and sober... she dared Jess to take a shot off of me^^ ya know... *me* - like with J2 watching. Damn it...

DD: did she?

Mari: Jessie is no chicken. of course she did. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. I was getting kinda tingly. Lol. If I didn't have to drive i'd probably have copied Tbird with the pitcher... ya know, for courage.

Cyn made Jennie kiss T... ya know, the love ya way... not sure poor T knew what was going on tho.

And NOW, my ladies... Cyn did her masterpiece...

Sandy: ??

Mari: She dared Jensen to kiss Jared.

DD: he did it, didn't he?

Sandy: omg really?

Mari: he laughed the sweetest laugh ever and yeah... he did. I think Cyn took a pic. Hold on...

Oh. My mistake. She didn't take a pic.

Sandy: Awwww

Mari: (sending clip)... she fucking filmed it!!!! Hottest kiss ever. I'm sure we all got our panties in a twist

DD: so they're really really...

Mari: wait. It gets waaaay better still. Next up... dunno where Cyn grew those balls to ask lol... or rather dare... Jared's turn it was. Cyn said... and I quote! No way I forget what she said... "I dare you to bend sweet Jensen over that pool table and pound his ass but good. Jessie has lube if you need it, darlin."

Honestly... those were her words!

Sandy: wooow

DD: Damn it, W O W!!!!! And then?

Mari: Then Jared grabbed Jensen and led him to the pool table. He pulled Jensen's jeans down, snapped open the lube and made Jensen moan. And then... to put it blunt... he fucked his lights out.

And Cyn filmed!!!

***

Jensen's hands were braced on the pool table, steadying himself as Jared plowed his rock hard cock in his greedy hole. Buzzed as he was, Jensen didn't care about being watched by the women. He needed to feel Jared pound his ass like a hungry moose. And something in his alcohol fogged brain told Jensen it wasn't the first time they'd seen them at it.

Jensen closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation of Jared sliding in and out of him, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. He moaned and pictured Jared's sweaty body, half dressed... which made it incredible hot. Vague images of two of the girls kissing, blue hairs sucking on a lemon and... oh yeah, a cleavage shot blurred through his mind before everything else faded when Jared's giant hand came around and started jerking his already leaking cock in rhythm with his thrusts.

His world narrowed down to the excruciating tingling in his balls... he was so ready to blow. 'C'mon Jay,' Jensen spurred his lover on in his mind. He didn't know if he'd said it out loud or not, but he did know Jared's guttural groans pushed him over the edge. With a deep moan Jensen's balls were emptying, shooting long, stringy shots all over the green felt. Jensen felt light headed, and then everything started fading around him.

"... think I broke him," he heard Jared's voice say from far away. A gigantic paw pressed down between his shoulder blades and Jensen wondered how Jared could be so far away and yet so close.

"Didn't break me, dork. 'm tougher than that. Just tired...," Jensen mumbled. At least he thought he did. Then again, death by Padaconda didn't sound that bad at all... With a faint smile on his lips, Jensen let himself drift off into bliss again.

***

Mari woke up to two things. A pesky buzzing next to her and a gentle nudge to her shoulder.

"I think you should take that call, sleeping beauty," Jessie mumbled. "It's hurting my head."

Mari growled and searched for the offending device. When she found it, she didn't bother to check who it was. She swiped her finger across the screen and held the phone to her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Heyyy... when are you gonna send the clips?" Mari's eyes grew wide and she sat up straight on the bed, getting a bewildered, half asleep look from Jessie and Cyn.

"Err... Jensen?"

"Yeah. Jennie said you'd share... only with us. So...?"

"Well, Jennie is still sleeping off the caipis... not sure if the elephants and kangaroos are done yet..."

Mari replied as T started to stir across the room. Jessie and Cyn snorted loudly.

"What?" Jensen sounded puzzled.

"Nevermind. What's important is she didn't tell me yet. And... I'd kinda need your number for that."

Jensen's eye roll was practically visible. "I thought you were the only one who was sober last night. Why do you think I programmed my number in your phone? And as things are it's kinda good I gave myself a call, too."

Mari held the phone away to check the screen. Instead of an unsaved number the screen read Nesnej calling. By now, all the girls had gathered on Mari and Jessie's bed, trying to listen.

"You could have told me about that, JennBear," Mari said to Jennie.

"Nah, that's no fun. Gimme that thing." Jennie didn't wait for a reply and just took the phone from Mari.

"Hey, handsome. This is Jennie. Why dontcha pack your gorgeous boyfriend up and come visit us at the hotel? We still got vodka to kill, an awesome bar tender," she winked at Cyn, "and this time nobody has to sit out to drive..."

It was silent for a moment. Jenn had put the phone on speaker. A second later Jensen spoke, muffled cos he was turning away from the phone.

"Jare, the girls wanna go for round 2. You up for it?" Jared's reply was lost in static.

"Tell him we still got gummy bears. I swear some were floating in caipi half the night," T called over Jennie's shoulder.

"Alright, you don't need the bribe.” Jensen finally replied. “Where do we go?"

***

"Right, Jenn," Mari's bottle pointed to her. "Turn around."

Jenn did and Mari quickly mixed some coke, rum and rootbeer in an 8 oz glass.

"Okies, time to chug, hun."

Jennie faced the circle again and eyed the glass suspiciously. Then she took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing."

She downed the mix and briefly pulled a face.

"Oh, not as bad as I expected. My turn."

Spinning the bottle in the middle, Jennie squealed when it pointed at T.

"Be nice to an old woman," T pleaded. Jessie lightly smacked T's shoulder.

"You're not old, Tbird."

"Okay, ready, T?"

T took the glass and sniffed it, then wrinkled her nose and tipped back the contents. Slamming the empty glass on the floor, she growled.

"Did you put chili sauce in there, Jenn?!" Jenn just laughed and nodded. "Evil girl! Just you wait."

As T went to spin the bottle, there was a knock on the door. The bottle rested on Mari and she got up to open the door, giving T a chance to mix her drink.

Opening the door revealed Jared and Jensen, as expected. Mari grinned and stepped aside.

"Hi J's," Jennie called. "We started a new game. Wanna join?"

Jared eyed the merry group sitting on cushions placed in a circular formation, loads of different bottles of liquor and other stuff set to one side of the circle, but one empty one lying on its side in the very center, pointing to the deserted spot.

"Spin the bottle?" Jensen raised an eyebrow. "Really? How old are y’all?" He laughed.

"Most of us are older than you, but we’re all older than the Moose," Jessie grinned cheekily. "So, respect your elders, shut up and have a seat."

The girls scooted over a bit to create space for the boys. Cyn quickly fetched two more glasses.

"We don't play teenie rules, so i hope you had a good breakfast," said T as she wordlessly held out the glass filled with clear liquid to Mari, who took it and her seat again.

"Looks like water, T," Mari said, eyeing the glass. Then she lifted it to her lips and chugged it down.

"Ugh," she shook herself and pulled a face. "What was that? Plain vodka?"

"With a bit of sprite," T grinned.

"Damn girl," Mari laughed and proceeded to spin the bottle. It stopped, pointing at Jared.

"Turn around," Jessie instructed and made sure he stayed that way. Meanwhile Mari mixed a clear cherry liquor with some sprite and a good dose of blue curaçao.

"Ready when you are," she called and Jared accepted the bluish drink.

"Looks like dissolved gummy smurfs," Jensen declared.

"You sure you didn't mix any of that hair dye in here?" Jared pointed at Jennie's hair and then made a show of holding his breath before downing the drink. His eyes grew wide and he puffed his cheeks. "Too sweet," he declared, and the girls laughed.

"I thought you like sweet," Jennie grinned. Then Jared spun the bottle.

***

Roughly an hour later they ran out of fluids. T's nose was starting to glow red, Mari was giggling for everything, Cyn had started to run to the restroom after each sip and Jennie and Jessie were debating starting 20 questions with J2.

Jared had got hold of Mari's phone and was checking through the gallery with T looking over his shoulder. Soon they all watched the pics and when Jared opened the clip of Jensen kissing him a collective cheer erupted.

Finally Jensen got up and pulled a bottle of tequila, a salt shaker and a net of lemons out of the bag they'd brought. He winked at Jared.

"Think we can do one more round of spin the bottle - with a dare?"

Of course the girls were game.

"How's that go?" Cyn asked with a slight slur.

"Right," Jensen explained the rule set up. "Spin the bottle. Whoever gets picked gets your dare and finishes it off with a salt lick, tequila shot, lemon bite. How's that?"

"Yeah... can I start?" Mari asked. "I got a great idea."

"Sure. One more thing," Jared added. "We all get one turn. You done your dare, you spin the bottle and dare someone else. Then you're out. Exception... Mari starts but has to stay in the game so she can get dared, too."

"Damn," Mari faked disappointment. "Alrighty, take your seats, girls... and guys. And hold on tight." Spinning the bottle hard, it finally came to rest pointing at T.

"Tbird," Mari gleemed. "Let me think. I know... I dare you to sing the chorus of 'time of my life'."

T looked horrified for a moment.

"Dirty dancing, me likey," Jensen grinned.

Everyone watched T expectantly. T straightenend up, preparing to do her dare, and closing her eyes she delivered a decent attempt at the song. The girls hooted and T wrapped up business by taking her shot.

Next the bottle came to stop on Jennie. Jennie grinned. T was one of her best friends. She wouldn't be too mean to her, would she?

T took a pitcher and walked to the fridge, filling it up with water to the top. Then she fetched a straw and returned to the group.

"Alright, sweetcheeks... I dare you to do a handstand up against that wall – any of your clothes start shifting to places they shouldn’t, you aren’t allowed to fix it. Oh, and no trying to secure your clothing beforehand, either. Lastly, while in the handstand, you have to drink this pitcher up with the straw."

Jennie shrieked and then laughed. "Can I have a pillow for my poor head, in case I can’t hold the stand? I wanna keep my blue hair for a little while still."

Cyn readily reached behind her and pulled a pillow off one of the beds. "There ya go, smurf head."

Jennie placed the pillow by the wall and her hands on either side of it.

"Good thing I'm not wearing a skirt," she mumbled before needing three attempts to get her legs over her torso, leaning them against the wall. T positioned the pitcher close to Jennie and supplied the straw.

The first few sips went down (or rather up) nicely, but then Jennie had to let go of the straw when the water went down the wrong hole. She coughed and her t-shirt, which had been sliding down to reveal her pierced belly button and the edge of a tattoo, fell down even more, almost covering her face.

"Ugh T... can I have juice instead? This water just doesn't wanna go down. I need something tastier."

"Uh uh," T denied, smirking.

"You can do it, JennieBean," Jessie said and together the girls cheered on while Jennie worked on drinking up. Even the J's joined in the cheering.

With the last sips, Jennie's shirt finally gave up the struggle to stay up and revealed a neon pink bra with Tweety Birds on them. The girls laughed when Jennie came back down, holding her head and her stomach. After a moment she prepared for her shot and licked the salt off her hand.

"Ahhh... finally something with taste," she called and downed her shot before biting the lemon. "Evil Tbird," she growled and grabbed the bottle for her spin. It stopped, pointing at Cyn.

"Yay," Jennie cheered. "I got a special plan for you, baby."

"Okay, now I'm scared," Cyn giggled.

"Cyn, I dare you to spin yourself blindfolded for ten seconds and then kiss the person you're standing in front of... on the lips. And then guess who it was."

Cyn's eyes grew wide and she gasped. T took off her shawl and blindfolded Cyn. Then everyone stood in a close circle and Mari proceeded to spin Cyn. They all counted loudly to ten. Cyn was so dizzy when she stopped that the momentum carried her a bit further.

When she finally stood still, everyone was quiet. Cyn hesitated but then felt two hands gently guide her by the shoulders. Lips touched lips and Cyn felt like she kissed a live wire.

"Okay, guess," called T and everyone looked at Cyn as she pulled off the shawl and licked her lips.

"I don't know... Jessie?"

For a moment it was quiet. Then everyone burst out in laughter. Cyn was confused.

"Ha, you got lips like a girl," laughed Jared, slapping his hand on Jensen's shoulder.

"Do not, it's just cos unlike you, I shaved this morning, Sasquatch," Jensen replied and laughed.

"It was Jensen?" Cyn squeaked. "I kissed Jensen?!!"

"Breathe and take your shot, girl," Jennie said.

Having lost almost all shyness around the J’s by then, Jessie slapped Jensen’s shoulder quite hard even as she whined at Cyn.

“Wait, are you saying you think I’d kiss like a guy?!”

“Ouch! Why are you hitting me? I didn’t say it.” Jensen grumped as Jared laughed. Cyn just grinned impishly at Jessie and went on to spin the bottle. It pointed to Jared.

"Oh, that's easy. I dare you to take your shot off Jensen... Bodyshot, baby... umm... use his belly button." Cyn grinned, very pleased with her idea.

"That's gonna be interesting," Jared mumbled. "He's kinda ticklish."

Jensen crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well, if you start up the tickling, see where you'll get a belly button to drink from. Oh wait... probably lots of volunteers here."

With that, Jensen pulled his shirt up and over his head and lay down on the floor.

"Good boy," Jared mumbled.

Then he bent down to lick across Jensen's abs and sprinkled some salt on it. Jensen squirmed. Jessie carefully poured some tequila in his belly button, which provoked a laugh and everything spilt.

"Told ya," Jared said, matter-of-factly.

Finally, after a couple more attempts with the tequila, Jensen managed to hold back his laughs and the slice of lemon was in place. Jared went to work. He stuck out his tongue, licked up the salt and then sealed his lips around Jensen's belly button to suck out all the tequila. Then he dug his teeth in the lemon and triumphantly got back to his feet.

When the boys were sitting next to each other again, Jared spun the bottle. It pointed at Jessie. He eyed the dark haired girl a moment and smirked. An idea formed in his head.

Jared looked around the little group before his eyes settled on his target. He remembered that girl from the night before. She seemed rather shy then and yet how intriguingly sly had she and Jessie proceeded to really get the night headed in the direction it had. He decided to see if Jessie would start things up again. He narrowed his pretty eyes at her.

"Jessie, I dare you to give Mari there your best pick up line, innuendo included."

Jared knew exactly how corny he was, based on Jensen's head shake and smirk, but he also knew exactly what he was doing.

Jessie, not one to back down from a challenge, deftly hid that she was caught off guard for a moment. She thought back to some great lines in her (and everyone in the room's) fave show, to let Jared know she knew exactly where he was coming from.

"Not for nuthin' Mari, but the last time someone looked at me the way that you did last night…" Mari caught on, giving Jessie a sexy stare. "I got laid."

As Jessie took her shot and spun the bottle, collective laughter rang and echoed around the room.

"I knew y'all were show experts, but that look worked a hell of a lot better from you than Misha," Jared said, out of breath from the giggles.

"That line makes so much more sense when you do it than when Dean wastes it on Cas," blurted Jensen.

The bottle stopped on Mari. Jessie quickly thought up a suitable dare. Feeling the buzz a bit, along with the haze after Jared's dare had her feeling a little bold.

"Mari, I would really love to see you re-enact that scene from When Harry Met Sally. You know the one, right?"

Mari, of course, knew the one. Everyone in the room knew and all eyebrows lifted in anticipation. Blushing, she giggled slightly, her long dark lashes settled on her pinked cheeks. She took a deep breath and began with a soft whisper of a moan. The boys looked at each other in silent conversation.

As Mari continued, though, the boys snapped to attention; it was getting good. Even Jessie's jaw hit the floor. T covered her mouth with her hand, but like Cyn she gasped. After finishing in style, Mari took her shot, leaving everyone speechless as she spun the bottle for the next dare.

"Hm, can only be Jensen," she then said, putting her hand on the bottle to stop it right on the green eyed man. Jensen was still looking at Mari slack jawed and swallowed when she put her finger on her lips, thinking.

"I want you...,"

"We all do!" Jennie called in, making everyone laugh.

"... to say 'chupacabra' without laughing." Mari continued somehow managing to keep a straight face. “…while looking at Jared, and exchange 'cabra' with the word 'me."

Jared burst out laughing and the girls joined in. Only Jensen's eyes went big like flying saucers.

"Chupa... chupa?" He asked. Mari nodded.

"Chupacabra," she said with a fake English accent. And Jensen just lost it... as much as he tried to keep a straight face, there was no way he could recover from that.

"... minus cabra, plus me," Mari reminded him. Jared grinned at the girls.

"You know you're technically asking him to say 'suck me', right?"

Mari and Jessie nodded in unison. "But of course."

Jensen had actually managed to calm down a bit, but the second he looked at Jared and tried to form the word, he lost it again. Jared watched his lover and decided to take pity on him.

"I'll say it for him," he offered. The girls exchanged a few looks.

"Deal," Jessie replied. "But then he has to act on it."

Now the boys exchanged a look. Jensen started chuckling again but nodded. "Deal," Jared replied.

He got up, walked to the table to lean on it and wriggled his ass to get comfy. The girls watched in awe and Jensen sort of growled and shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position. Jared held his head at an angle and cleared his throat. Then he smiled seductively and everyone else in the room was melting. Jensen palmed at his crotch.

"Chupa... me!?" Jared purred in his best British accent and Jensen growled.

Jared slightly bucked his hips, making Jensen get up from his spot. He walked over to his boyfriend, covering the padaconda with his hand, squeezing gently. Jared's moan was captured in Jensen's mouth as he pressed his lips over Jared's. The kiss was brief but full of promise and Jensen sank to his knees, until he was eye to eye with the belt buckle.

Practiced movements got rid of the obstacle and soon Jensen pushed the jeans down just below Jared's ass cheeks, freeing his rapidly filling dick. One seductive look upwards caused Jared to bite his bottom lip and then hot, velvety lips sealed around the straining erection. It was obvious Jensen was no stranger to giving head.

Jared was neither in the mood nor in the condition to drag this out and Jensen wasn't trying to do so. It was almost like, with the audience, he wanted to proof how fast he could make Jared lose it.

Jared closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensation. Jensen's tongue circling his dick head, dipping in the hole, teeth scraping lightly along the shaft. His moans became more urgent and when Jensen swallowed him balls deep and dipped his tongue out to lap at his balls as he was sucking hard, Jared blew his load. Jensen swallowed and proceeded to suck him dry.

When he let go with a pop, Jared opened his eyes to look at him. He saw Jensen wasn't done yet. His lover had kept some of his cum in his mouth and spat it into his left hand.

"Turn around," he rasped hoarsely, undoing his own buckle and jeans with his right, shoving it down to his knees. Jared obeyed and pushed his jeans down to his ankles so he could spread his legs a bit more. Then he rested his torso on the table, head resting on his crossed arms.

A moment later he felt Jensen rubbing his own cum on his rim, spreading him open, working a finger, then two into the hot, tight tunnel. With his other hand, Jensen gave his cock a few strokes, getting the precum flowing steadily. Lining his cock head up with Jared's puckered hole, Jensen quickly looked back over his shoulder.

"That's what y'all been wanting to see since the kidnapping, right?"

With that he slid home, burying his aching cock all the way in Jared's ready ass. Jared felt so good wrapped around his cock. Soon Jensen had found his rhythm and the world around him disappeared.

He was oblivious to the girls watching them, jaws slack in awe, Mari squeezing Jessie's hand so hard it should have hurt. Jennie and Cyn were biting their lips and T had to make sure she wasn't drooling.

Jared felt himself going achingly hard again as Jensen expertly worked his powerful cock over all the right spots. Jensen's thrusts sped up and finally he was losing his rhythm as his body was getting ready for the ultimate pleasure.

With a low groan, Jensen pistoned his hips forward one more time, balls slapping against balls, and he came deep inside Jared, who in turn was leaving a slightly smaller mess on the table he was laying on.

Spent, Jensen collapsed onto Jared's back, mumbling in his lover's ear.

"Love you, Jay."

After a couple of minutes, Jensen pushed himself up from his lover. Kissing the back of his neck as the taller man stood up. After helping each other to clean up as best they could and get their clothing back in order, they turned to stare at a rare sight for the both of them.

All of the women were laying loose-limbed on their cushions or against each other, staring at Jared and Jensen with glazed, lust-blown eyes. Then Jessie said with a hoarse, wrecked voice.

“Hands up all here who just creamed their panties.”

Five hands shot up in the air.


	4. Number four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie, Cyn, Jessie, Mari, and T are at it again!
> 
> This time they are in North Carolina at a resort called Sunset Beach. Warm beach days, Hot guys, girls in bikinis, sand, waves, and the parties can't be beat.

Jennie, Cyn, Jessie, Mari, and T are at it again!

This time they are in North Carolina at a resort called Sunset Beach. Warm beach days, Hot guys, girls in bikinis, sand, waves, and the parties can't be beat.

They set out for this adventure for the sole purpose to celebrate Mari’s birthday. So far, they were doing it right, every night was a different party on the beach with different people. Tonight was no different, except for the fact the fire pit was soaked due to high tide, so no s’mores or getting too tipsy to fall into it.

Jennie and Jessie were well on their way to getting the birthday girl hammered, while T and Cyn were slowly getting smashed and giggling with their other two friends Sandra and Donna. Angie ran off down the beach somewhere after a bikini.

Donna screamed as a crab ran over her foot in the sand causing everyone to laugh.

A shaggy long-haired guy in a wet suit carrying a surf board walked down the beach toward the group. Hazel eyes shining in the setting Sun. He was gorgeous with his dark tan and glistening from water dripping off of his skin. The girls couldn’t help but stare. He walked over to a guy that was sitting on a downed tree, strumming on a guitar. The man had vibrant green eyes that sparkled when he looked up at the other man.

Mari recognized them first, nudging Jennie and Cyn to look over at the two men. They soon got the attention of the other girls. Watching the two men, you could tell that not even using a crowbar could separate them.

The girls watched them over their drinks as the short green-eyed man continued to strum his guitar, until he started singing. The floppy haired man stood up and walked over to the cooler full of beer and wine coolers where Jennie was standing.

“Hey, I know you! Jennie, right?” asked the man with a smile that almost touched his eyes.

“Hi Jared. Nice to see you guys.” said Jennie trying not to fan girl and spill her beer.

“We're on vacation. What are you girls up to?” asked Jared rummaging in the cooler looking for a certain kind of beer.

“Celebrating a birthday,” shrugged Jennie toeing the sand nervously.

“Nice!"

“My birthday! It's MYYY birthday!” slurred Mari, a little tipsy, bumping into Jennie as she tried to walk over to Jared.

Jennie stopped her just in time, before she rammed the man. Sat her down in a camp chair and told her to stay. Jared laughed and shook his head.

“Hey Jack! It's Mari’s birthday!” yelled Jared taking the beers over to where they were sitting.

“Our fangirl Mari? Where she at?” asked Jensen. taking the bottle from Jared’s out stretched hand.

“Hi,” squeaked Mari from the camp chair Cyn was trying to keep her in.

“Happy birthday Sweetheart,” said Jensen in a low gravelly voice, taking a swig of the beer.

“Thank you,” blushed Mari as she too drank from her own.

“All you girls here or just you, Jennie… and is that the beautiful Cyn I see?” asked Jensen

“No all of us are here, we actually brought three other friends with us. Sandra and Donna are over with T and Jess, and Angie is around here somewhere,” said Cyn smiling.

Jessie walked over just then. “Can I talk to you two for a minute?” looking at both the guys.

“Sure! How you been Jessie?” asked Jared smiling, before they settled into a small huddle.

Whispering going on, the girls were left stumped at what Jessie was up to. Jensen nodded his head as he handed Jared the guitar. He started strumming a tune as Jessie went to sit down next to Mari, wearing a shit eating grin.

Jensen took a long pull off of him beer, getting comfortable next to Jared. “Ready?”

“Yep go ahead. I got ya.”

Jensen took a calming breath and started singing, looking right at Jared as he did.

I’ve been roaming around  
Always looking down at all I see

Painted faces  
Fill the places I can't reach

You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody

Someone like you  
And all you know  
And how you speak

Countless lovers  
Under cover  
Of the street

You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you!

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic.  
Please leave ❤


End file.
